Nieśmiertelni
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Nie będzie to typowy romans, chciałam napisać coś cieższego, zobaczymy jak mi wyjdzie. Wątek SS/HG będzie rozwijał się dość powoli. Występują retrospekcje itp, każda takowa scena będzie poprzedzona odpowiednią datą. Myślę, że nie będzie to na tyle zawiłe, aby się pogubić. Akcja rozgrywa się po zakończeniu szkoły przez głównych bohaterów, Bitwa o Hogwart nie miała miejsca, wojennie.
1. Prolog

Wiosna, 1999r

Promienie ciepłego słońca tańczyły wesoło po jego rudej grzywie. Na piegowatych policzkach iskrzył się drobny rumieniec. Dzień był pogodny i przyjemny. Uwielbiał czuć ciepło wiosny na swojej skórze i lekkość wiatru pachnącego bzami.

Niebo było błękitne i czyste. W mugolskim Londynie żadne imię nie wzbudzało strachu, węże nie były synonimem zdrady, a zielone oczy przyjaciół nie kojarzyło się ze słowami niewybaczalnymi. W nie-czarodziejskiej części miasta młodzi ludzie wciąż byli dziećmi, a dorosłość kojarzyła się z życiem po czterdziestce, z rodziną i stabilnością u swojego boku. Tutaj nikt nie musiał zachowywać się jak kretyn, którego_ wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce od herbaty_, aby uciszyć strach i bezradność.

Stał przed kawiarnią, kiedy burza nieposkromionych loków przesłoniła mu świat. Poczuł ręce chwytające go mocno za kark i cichy śmiech – stonowany, ale pewny siebie. Zapach kwiatów czaił się w jej włosach, a odsłonięta skóra była przyjemnie chłodna.

- Ron – szepnęła, jednak głosem zdecydowanym i silnym, pełnym buty Gryfonów. – Tak za Tobą tęskniłam.

- To tylko dwa miesiące – odparł mężczyzna, czując mrowienie policzków – jego rumieniec się pogłębiał. Wciąż byli dziećmi, które z drżeniem serca wyłapywały najdrobniejszych muśnięć i przypadkowego zetknięcia oczu.

- Wiem, ale i tak za wami tęskniłam. Brakuje mi Hogwartu.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć biblioteki.

Jej śmiech był tak beztroski i czysty, aż poczuł lekkie ukucie zazdrości. Spojrzała na niego pewnie, oczami koloru whisky, w których tańczyły przebłyski inteligencji. Prawie rok po ukończeniu szkoły nadal była taka sama.

Hermiona mrucząc coś o wiecznym niechlujstwie poprawiła kołnierzyk jego niewyprasowanej koszuli (pochwalił siebie w duchu, że przynajmniej założył czystą) i odstające włosy. Ron spojrzał na nią jak trzynastolatek, jakby chciał żałośnie jęknąć „Hermionooooo", jednak nic nie powiedział. Pomyślał tylko, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie zniknął, a jedną z nich jest perfekcja drobnej Gryfonki.

_Wojna tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniała_ – uświadomił sobie z ulgą, kiedy na sąsiedniej ulicy dostrzegł sylwetkę przyjaciela.

- Nasz Złoty Chłopiec! – wykrzyczał zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch najbliższych przechodniów, co ze względu na panującą sytuacje, było bardzo nierozsądne. Jednak nie zawstydził się, a Hermiona nie zbeształa go za brak subtelności lub gryfonską głupotę.

Każdy z nich czuł się w mugolskiej stolicy Anglii lepiej, niż w obrzeżu magicznych barier, które miały uchronić ich życie. Byli wolni, a młodość karmiła się wolnością.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście – na twarzy Wybawiciela rozpromienił się szczery uśmiech.

Wojna została obłaskawiona, mimo iż wspomnienie Mrocznego Znaku jeszcze jarzyło się na niebie. Krew nadal krążyła w żyłach, a oni wciąż posiadali coś z dzieci. Bo wojna nie zmienia tak wiele, jak się wydaję, zwłaszcza kiedy wychowywano ich podczas jej rozkwitu. Niech nikogo nie dziwi, że świadomi śmieci, nie porzucili wiele z niewinności. Że różnice poglądów znajdowały ujście w dziecięcych przepychankach, a słowa Niewybaczalne niosły się echem wśród murów szkoły.

- Dlaczego nas zaprosiłeś, Harry? – Rzeczowo, krótko i na temat – kwintesencja Hermiony.

- Chciałem porozmawiać.

Brunet odetchnął płytko. Jego zachowanie przypomniało Ronowi zdenerwowanie przyjaciela, kiedy w piątej klasie miał im opowiedzieć o pocałunku z Cho Chang.

Oczy Harrego wyjrzały spod okrągłych, ciemnych oprawek okularów. Były w odcieniu słów niewybaczalnych – mimo ich beztroski musieli pogodzić się z losem, że wszędzie dostrzegali ślady wojny. Była nieopodal, nawet jeśli nie zmieniała tak wiele…

- Chodzi o obietnicę – szepnął. – Chcę, żebyście mi obiecali, że przeżyjecie.

_Blisko…_

- Wojna niedługo się rozpocznie na dobę – kontynuował. – Chyba to zauważyliście?

Twarz dziewiętnastolatka wyglądała mądrze i staro. Zbyt oschłe, jak na jego delikatne rysy. Zbyt poważnie, jak na jego lekki charakter. Zbyt stabilnie, jak na jego lekkomyślność.

_Coraz bliżej…_

- Harry – łagodny głos Hermiony towarzyszył jej ruchowi – splotła dłonie z dłońmi przyjaciół. – Jeśli ktoś powinien to obiecywać, to tylko Ty.

Na jej twarz wypłynął przebiegły uśmieszek, a Złoty Chłopiec wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, odrzucając w kąt pseudo-dorosłą postawę, którą chwilę wcześniej zgrabnie operował.

- Jesteś okropna – powiedział opuszczając lekko okulary niżej na nos i wycierając pojedynczą łzę rozbawienia. Nie puścił jej dłoni, podobnie jak Ron. Zawsze była ich ostoją, dlaczego w obliczu śmierci miałoby być inaczej?

_Ale przecież wojna nic nie zmienia…_

- Oczywiście zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że musimy walczyć ze wszystkich sił. Ale myślę, że to ważniejsze niż walka do końca, jakikolwiek ten koniec by był.

- Ważniejszym jest siedzenie w mugolskiej kawiarni i jedzenie lodów orzechowe, których nawiasem mówiąc jeszcze nam nie podano? – przerwał jej rudzielec.

Zgromiła go wzrokiem, jednak kąciki jej ust podrygiwały wesoło. Jak mogła ich nie kochać?

- Oczywiście Ronaldzie, jestem świadoma, że to szczyt twoich aspiracji. Harry, przeżyjemy – powiedziała pewnie spoglądając w dwie pary oczu – te w kolorze Avady i o odcieniu sierpniowego nieba, które zostało zbrukane przez widmo Mrocznego Znaku cztery lata wcześniej.

_Może wojna zmienia trochę świat, ale nie ich. Nigdy ich…_


	2. Jesień

Jesień, 2001r

Zapadał zmierzch, a na zewnątrz wiało. Niebo stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, zaś barwne, jesienne liście niesione beztroskim wiatrem, pogrążały się w szarości. Widnokrąg był pozbawiony chmur i księżyca, a na ulicach prędzej niż gwiazdy na niebie, zapalał się sztuczny płomień latarni.

Świat oglądany zza szyby lokalu mętniał i tracił barwy. Drzwi od pubu otworzyły się z umiarkowaną siłą, a dzwonek umieszony nad nimi zakołysał się lekko i z cichym łoskotem oznajmił przybycie kolejnego gościa. Na progu stanął wysoki mężczyzna. Miał rozwichrzone włosy i rozpięty zimowy płaszcz. Rozglądał się po barze, a kiedy niebieskie oczy natrafiły na znajomą sylwetkę, natychmiast podążył w jej kierunku.

- Spóźniłeś się – rzuciła znad otwartej książki, nie odrywając spojrzenia od druku.

- Lavender jest chora i musiałem zająć się małą – odparł spokojnie.

Zajął miejsce naprzeciw przyjaciółki, a jego oczy uśmiechały się przepraszająco spod rudej grzywki.

Kobieta podniosła wzrok znad tomu, któremu uprzednio poświęcała uwagę i sięgnęła ostrożnie po filiżankę z herbatą. Jej twarz była odzwierciedleniem ich wspólnych koszmarów. Każda z płytkich zmarszczek została wypalona przez piętno przeszłości.

- Zachorowała? – zapytała z troską i przez krótki moment, trwający nie dłużej niż ostatnie przebłyski zielonego światła na przejściu dla pieszych, miał wrażenie, że jego Hermiona powróciła. Dziewczyna, która zmartwienia o innych nigdy nie opuściły. Ta sama dobroduszna i genialna, która starała się znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji, której nic nie zawadzało, nic nie mogło powstrzymać.

Uczucie trwało chwilę i zgasło równie szybko, co kończy się melodia na pasach wymalowanych w poprzek drogi. Człowiek widzi, jak zielone światło migocze od pewnego momentu i nie rzuca się pędem. Zawsze jest za późno, a Ronald Weasley nie chce stać na nich, kiedy sygnalizacja zaświeci się czerwonym blaskiem, więc nigdy nie biegnie. Nawet, gdy po drugiej stronie stoi drobna gryfona ze stonowanym uśmiechem i błyskiem inteligencji w oczach.

Mężczyzna boleśnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna, którą jakiś czas temu nadal widział w zakamarkach swojego przeciętnego rozumu, dawno odeszła. Jego Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko gnije pod puchnął ziemią. Obecna Hermiona nigdy nie rzuci mu się na szyję, nie będzie szeptać podekscytowanym tonem nowych zaklęć, a jej roziskrzone oczy nigdy nie będą chłonąć z równym zapałem słów, które dla niego były profesorską paplaniną. Ta Hermiona zdaje się nie zauważać jego włosów w nieładzie, że brzydki wazonik ze sztucznymi stokrotkami nie stoi idealnie na środku serwetki, ani szalika, który niemal dotyka brudnej podłogi. Nigdy nie zobaczy w jej oczach gryfońskiej pewności siebie i sprytu połączonego z figlarską nutą. Ta Hermiona zwykła ufać chłodnym kalkulacjom i popijać powoli kawę, bojąc się sparzenia.

- Złapała jakieś świństwo, kiedy były na spacerze. Na szczęście mała ma zdrowie po tacie.

- Była u magomedyka?

- Oczywiście, dostała jakiś eliksir. Doskonale wiesz, że się na tym nie znam.

Kiwnęła głową w wymuszonym zamyśleniu i jej oczy znów skierowały się na druk książki. Zdawała się spoglądać w jedne, martwy punkt.

- Teraz na wszystko dają eliksir pieprzowy, nie ważne czy jesteś w ciąży czy masz grypę – podjął po chwili.

Chichot Rona ustał, kiedy spostrzegł jej blady uśmiech.

- Poproszę jeszcze jedna czarną kawę i niech będzie dobrze wystudzona – powiedziała pośpiesznie do przechodzącej obok mugolskiej kelnerki. – A dla Ciebie, Ron?

- Kawę z mlekiem, dla odmiany ciepłą – uśmiechnął się życzliwie do młodej dziewczyny.

Nastała cisza, która niegdyś miedzy nimi nie miała miejsca. Ron wiercił się na krześle rozglądając się po pubie. Nareszcie poprawił złoty szalik, który zdążył zamieść część podłogi w lokalu. Hermiona ponownie patrzyła w otwartą księgę. Mężczyzna zauważył, że nie przewróciła strony, odkąd wszedł do baru, jednak nie wypomniał jej tego.

- Co tak właściwie u Ciebie? – zapytał Ron, chcąc przerwać tę nienaturalną ciszę.

Hermiona podniosła na niego wzrok, ale nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz, aż poczuł się nieswojo, w końcu westchnęła i powiedziała:

- Nic nowego, nadal szukam pracy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział niepewnie – ale ja nadal nie mam pojęcia co chcesz robić.

- Sama nie wiem. Może w Kwaterze potrzebowaliby kogoś?

- Może – odparł, ponieważ była to jedyna odpowiedz, jaka były w stanie wypowiedzieć jego usta. Siedziała przed nim kobieta bez celu, bez woli. - A co z Ministerstwem? – zapytał.

- To nie dla mnie.

- Bycie w Zakonie jest niebezpieczne – dodał szeptem.

Nie miał prawa mówić tego głośno i pewnie. Nie przez tajemnice (przyjcież znajdowali się w mugolskiej kawiarni – na ziemi niczyjej), ale dlatego, że czuł wyrzut martwiąc się o nią. Co z tego, że była zaledwie jego przyjaciółką? Już wiedział, że dzisiejszego wieczoru z trudem spojrzy Lavender w oczy, jakby ją zdradził. Zrezygnował z Zakonu dla dobra rodziny. Nie miał prawa stawiać Hermiony na równi z osobami, które _najbardziej_ kochał.

Znowu zapadła cisza, podczas której kelnerka przyniosła zamówienia. Hermiona skrzywiła się, widząc unoszącą się parę, i ostrożnie odstawiła filiżankę na bok.

- Nigdy nie zrozumieją, że ktoś może chcieć chłodną kawę. – Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, kiedy wypowiadała te słowa. Mówiła tak cicho, że z trudnością ją słyszał.

Ron bezwiednie mieszał swój napój. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona nigdy nie zapyta o cel spotkania i jeśli chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, musi sam zacząć ten temat.

- Chciałem cię widzieć, bo… Chciałem zapytać...

Uśmiechnęła się ponownie, tym razem nieco pobłażliwie. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, patrzał w jej puste oczy i czuł ogrom przepaści, którą między niemi wywołała wojna.

Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ja do torby. Milczała, doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza. A on miał świadomość, że kolejny raz ją wykorzystuję. Godziła się na to w milczeniu, jednak wyzbyta z gryfońskiej dumy. W ich trójce ze wszystkich przywar Domu Lwa pozostała jedynie głupota.

- Ile zdążyłaś zapomnieć?

Cisza była ciężka i odpychająca – niczym jej oczy.

- Nic – odrapał. Wyczytał odpowiedz z ruchu jej warg. - Jeśli mówisz o powracających koszmarach i wyrzutach sumienia, które pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo kiedy, to wierz mi, że nie jesteś sam.

- To chciałem wiedzieć. – Upił łyk herbaty, a jego gardło cieszyło się gorącym dotykiem. Zanim rozum powoził mu zawrócić usta zapytały: - Czy wierzysz w duchy?

Zaraz mu powie, że oszalał, postradał zmysły, wyśmieje, wykpi… albo pomyśli, ze chodzi mu o duchy z Hogwartu. Zerknął na nią badawczo, zauważając, że trzęsie się lekko. Nadal miał coś w sobie z nastolatka, który nienawidził jej krytyki. Jednak kobieta przed nim nie miała w sobie już nic z drobnej przyjaciółki, nic poza nieokiełznaną burzą włosów.

- Czasami – wyszeptała.

I w jednej chwili wydała mu się mniejsza, bardziej bezbronna i wylękniona niż nawet za szkolnych lat. Ciepło rozgrzewało mu serce, kiedy zobaczył zielone światło – mógł spokojnie przejść przez jezdnie. Spojrzał na blat stołu i zapragnął zamknąć jej dłoń w ciepłym uścisku. Chciał, aby ona również poczuła się lepiej. Chciał pomóc jej pokonać to, co tkwiło głęboko w jej duszy i czego już od kilku lat nie mogła się pozbyć – czymkolwiek to było. Nie myślał o żonie, ani o dawnym zauroczeniu do przyjaciółki. Nie wiedział czym jest żar, który czuł i nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać – była dla niego drugą istotą, nie kobietą, a człowiekiem - pałającym zrozumienia. Przybliżył dłonie do jej i niechcący potrącił łokciem swoją filiżankę.

Ciepła kawa mknęła po stole, kiedy ona swoje oczy utkwiła na kolanach. Widział, jak jej ciało się wzdryga, a na twarzy odmalowuje się niemy krzyki, kiedy ciecz domknęła jej palców. Widział strach, zupełnie niepasujący do tak błahej sytuacji. Jej oddech był płytki. Ron tymczasem stał niczym sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Rzuciła mu przerażone spojrzenie i pobiegła w stronę drzwi do łazienki.

Zapłacił za kawę, kelnerka zdążyła posprzątać stolik, a Hermiona nie wracała. Uporczywie zaciskał powieki chcąc zachować obraz jej wystraszonej, kruchej i małej, jak najdłużej. Po półtora godziny zapiął płaszcz i obwinął się złotym szalikiem. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że gdyby Hermiona była jego żoną prędko trafiłby do śmieci – nie pasował do jego spokojnych oczu ani żarzącej się czupryny. Spojrzał na drzwi od łazienki i pomyślał, że uratowanie jej byłoby trudne, ale możliwe. Wystarczyłoby tam wtargnąć albo poczekać godzinę lub dwie.

Jednak zamiast tego Ron Weasley wyszedł z mugolskiej kawiarni. Wyzbyty z dziecięcych odruchów, jako głowa rodziny i mężczyzna twardo stąpający po ziemi nie miał w zwyczaju przechodzić przez pasy, gdy pali się czerwone światło. Nawet, kiedy panuję noc, a nigdzie nie widać żadnego samochodu.

_Przecież wojna nic nie zmienia…_


End file.
